Normal isn't Always Best
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: M for later content... When Yuri leaves Wolfram to persue a normal life on earth he quickly realises...Normal isn't always best... Yuri X Wolf
1. Farewell

Normal Isn't Always Best

Chapter One: Farewell

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh), if I did, well… It'd go something like this… Be nice, this is my first KKM fic…

Warning : Shonen Ai… Future Yaoi/Lemon… Wolfram/Yuri… Possible appearances from FAKE characters… (I don't own FAKE… I'm not that talented…)

Peace had been restored to the Great Demon Kingdom at last; everyone safe and reunited, so it came as no surprise that everyone was sleeping soundly that perfect still night. The full moon hung high overhead and fireflies danced as the only one still awake wandered through the gardens of Covenant Castle.  
Much troubled the heart of the young Demon King, Yuri Shibuya, this night. He'd made up his mind… he wanted to date a normal girl like a normal person, all that was left to do was telling Wolfram of his plans. That, he dreaded more than anything else.  
"Yuri, what are you doing? Come to bed, it's late!" Wolfram called from the doorway leading inside.  
"wolfram, I'm leaving… I'm going to try to act like a normal teenage boy for a change… And I'm going to get a girlfriend, I thought you should know… Goodbye… Wolfram…" The king said softly, his voice carried on the wind to the ears of his loyal protector before he turned and ran toward the fountain.  
"Yuri! Wait!" Wolfram called, but it was too late, the double-black had already disappeared back to the other world. 


	2. Normal

Chapter Two: "Normal" Don't own it.  
Sorry it's so short...

(One Week Later)

"Oh! Yuri, Wait for me!" The pretty American girl, Yuri's girlfriend, called, running to catch up. "You Promised to teach me how to play baseball, remember"  
Yuri nodded and smiled at her, although her words caused him to flash back to a few weeks earlier:  
He was just coming out of the bath, dressed in his dark blue robe, when he nearly walked into a certain blonde nobleman. More shocking than Wolfram's sudden appearance was his clothing; He was dressed up in a baseball uniform, complete with bat and glove, smiling widely.  
"Wolfram, what are you doing?" The Demon King asked.  
"You promised to teach me how to play baseball, remember"  
Yuri shook his head to clear the memory, but he couldn't help the remorseful feeling that settled in his heart. 'I miss you…Wolfram…' 


	3. Cry

Chapter Three: Cry Me no own... (sob)  
Short again... sorry...

(In the Great Demon Kingdom)

"Yuri! Yuri, come back!" Wolfram wailed, face upturned into the rainy sky. "Forgive me! Yuri"  
"Calm down, Wolfram, you're acting like Gunter." Gwendal ordered, Although even he was moved by the sight of his little brother in such a state.  
Wolfram had refused to eat or sleep for the past week; all he would do was sulk or cry, as he was now, "He left me! He left me for some GIRL! Why doesn't he love me?! I love him! Why"  
"Now, now, Wolfram, who said anything about a girl? I'm sure Yuri will be back soon…" Conrad attempted to soothe.  
"Yuri! Yuri said he was leaving me for a girl!" Wolfram raged, tears burning his sapphire eyes.  
There was nothing anyone could say to that… 


	4. Suicidal Tendancies

Chapter Four: Suicidal Tendancies

Me no own, you no sue, this all I have to say to you!

Longer chapters coming up! I promise!

( Back on Earth)

"Goodbye, Rose! I'll see you in class!" Yuri called as he headed home, Dirty and sweaty from a hard game of baseball.  
"Bye, Yuri! Love you!" The pretty blonde called back and Yuri felt tears sting his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that there was another blonde that he'd rather hear hose words from, and he knew what he had to do. He didn't love Rose. He couldn't, because he loved someone else… "Wolfram…"

(Back in The Great Demon Kingdom)

Everyone at Covenant Castle was in a panic. Wolfram was missing…  
"Have you seen Wolfram? We can't find him anywhere." Conrad questioned a maid who was passing in the hall.  
She waved off his concern with a smile, "Oh, Lord von Bielefelt said he would be taking a bath… He asked not to be disturbed"  
"Damn!" Having caught the end of the exchange, Gwendal rushed toward the bathroom, followed closely by Conrad and Gunter. All three terrified of what they might find.  
They arrived at the baths at almost the same time and pushed open the door. What they saw they would never forget…  
Wolfram was laying under the water, air bubbles escaping his slightly parted lips as blood slowly but surely seeped from gashes in his wrists. The young demon noble was pale as death and completely naked.  
All three moved at once to save him, but in that instant the portal between worlds opened up and he disappeared. 


	5. Rescue

Chapter Five: Rescue

Don't own.  
More sorrys...

(Back on Earth)

Yuri slid into the steaming water of the bath and breathed a sigh of relief as his tense muscles slowly began to relax.  
One minute he was alone in the bathroom, enjoying a languid bath, the next he was blinded by a bright light and a heavy weight appeared on his chest. When he could see again he recognized a familiar mop of golden hair. "Wolfram? Wolf…" When he got no response he took a closer look and realized that the other boy wasn't breathing. "Oh shit! Wolfram!" He cried, dragging the blonde soldier out of the bath and laying him on his side. "Breathe, Wolf, breathe!" The demon king begged, hitting Wolfram between the shoulder blades in an attempt to jumpstart his lungs. When that didn't work, he rolled the blonde onto his back, pinched his nose, took a deep breath, and blew into his mouth. 'One, two, three, four'  
Four breaths, a pause, four more breaths and then he moved to pump the soldier's lean chest. "I won't give up on you, Wolfram, you have to breathe for me. Come on, you're too strong to die like this"  
Two more tries and Wolfram took a shuddering breath and started coughing. Yuri promptly rolled him onto his side and held him while he coughed up mouthfuls of water.  
"Wimp…" Wolfram muttered before he slipped back into blessed unconsciousness, leaving Yuri to deal with the cuts that started bleeding again when his heart resumed beating.  
He grabbed both of Wolfram's wrists and applied pressure, which put him in a bit of an awkward position.  
It was then that his mother chose to walk into the room. "Yu-chan! What are you doing"  
Yuri stuttered an explanation, but before he got into it his mother noticed the red blood blossoming against the white bathroom tiles. "Oh, Yuri, He's hurt! Don't worry, honey, I'll call an ambulance right away! I know a very reliable doctor who also happens to be a demon tribesman, he won't tell anyone." 


End file.
